List of StarCraft II units
]] The following is a complete unit list for StarCraft II multiplayer game units to date, compiled using recent official sources as well as information from fansites that had access to official information. StarCraft II was announced on May 19, 2007. The unit list has undergone numerous changes since then. All three races will be available in the multiplayer skirmish mode in each of the three StarCraft II products.Rob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12.Dustin Browder, Bob Colayco, Chris Sigaty, Brad. 2008-10-17. Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed 2008-10-20. Protoss Current Build Units ]] *'Carrier:' A powerful air unit. Carriers do not have their own attacks but creates interceptors to fight for them.2007-10-05. Carrier. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-05. * Colossus:'2007-06-28. Colossus. ''StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. The large quad-legged vehicle fires lasers in a splash pattern well-suited to destroying swarms of weaker units.Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. This unit can also traverse differences in terrain height due to its long legs, and will appear to step over ledges and other obstacles due to the inverse kinematics system.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12.Stapleton, Dan. "StarCraft II." PC Gamer Magazine 164 (August 2007): 20-30. *Dark templar:' A permanently cloaked stealth warrior. 2007-08-15. Dark Templar. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-16. *'Disruptor': Previously known as the nullifier.2009-05-08. Michael Graf. Starcraft 2 - Alle Einheiten (page 3). Gamestar. Accessed 2009-05-08. A ground support unit.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. *'High templar:' A physically fragile unit with strong psychic abilities. **'Archon:' Created by merging two templar units, the archon is a powerful melee unit with a very durable force shield and a strong energy-based attack.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18.Zero. 2009-04-04. My Day at Blizzard. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. * Immortal: Dragoon-like walker with a strong defense against powerful attacks, but vulnerable to weaker attacks.Blizzard Entertainment. 2007-05-19. Immortal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Retrieved 19 May 2007 * Mothership: A powerful flying unit that consumes a high amount of resources to produce. It has powerful special abilities.2007-09-06. Mothership. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. *'Observer:' A cloaking air unit that functions as a detector.Observer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-13. * Phoenix: An aerial fighter.Blizzard Entertainment. Phoenix, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 2007-09-06. *'Probe': The builders of the protoss race. Gathers gas and minerals. * Stalker: A dragoon-like Dark Templar unit, able to blink (short-range teleport) and deliver ranged attacks against air and ground units.2007-06-28. Stalker. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. * Void ray: Formerly known as the warp ray,Warp Rays, also known as Void Rays now, are especially good against high hit point units, as well as buildings. Often, the strategy that sees the most Void Ray use is against Zerg, using these units to do surprise attacks or joint attacks. Many Protoss players who scout Zerg players going mass ground units, will fast tech to Void Rays in hopes to catch them without anti-air capabilities. Void Rays are also great to do an attack on their base while you have a diversionary force distracting them in another place. 2-3 Warp Rays could take out a Hatchery much faster than say that equivalent in resources of Mutalisks. Karune. 2008-09-29. Warp Rays. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-30. this flying unit deals damage with a blue energy beam that does more damage as it focuses on the same target. Good versus heavily armored targets like buildings, weak against small arms fire. * Warp prism: Formerly known as the phase prism,Warp-In is a researched ability that allows Gateways to almost instantly build units anywhere within Pylon power, including mobile Pylon power provided by the Warp Prisms (previously known as the Phase Prism). When units are built from the Gateway through this process, a cooldown will follow after the unit is built, before another can be warped in. When Gateways are converted into Warp Gates, players are no longer able to queue units, but will instead receive an set amount of time discounted from the production time to build that unit. That set amount will be subject to balance. Karune. 2008-10-06. #1: What do you think about Warp-In?. Battle.net StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. the warp prism is a dual-purpose unit, able to transport units or to create a warp matrix field like the pylon.2007-06-28. Phase Prism. StarCraft II Features at Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. *'Zealot:' Will have a new charge ability, allowing a zealot to quickly close the distance between itself and an enemy unit.2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Structures *'Assimilator:' The building which extracts vespene gas from geysers. *'Cybernetics core:' Allows for the warping in of stalkersShoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Protoss. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-09-22. and nullifiers.Karune. 2008-01-25.StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. *'Dark shrine': Formerly known as the dark obelisk,Karune. 2009-06-11. OBELISK question. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-11. it allows dark templar to be built.Karune. 2007-07-23. StarCraft II Q&A - Karune Briefings. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-06. *Fleet beacon:Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Allows the carrier and the mothership to be warped in. *Forge:Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. Allows the construction of photon cannons. *Gateway:Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Gateway, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 Warps in the zealot, the stalker, the nullifier, the immortal, the high templar, and the dark templar. **Has the ability to transform into a '''warp gate, which can "warp in" units across the map to any spot within the range of pylons or deployed phase prisms. Each warp gate can only "warp in" one unit at a time and is subject to a cooldown period before it can use the ability again. In addition, newly warped in units will gradually materialize and be vulnerable for a period (like a newly warped in protoss structure), and if the pylon or warp prism is destroyed while the unit is being warped in, the unfinished unit will be lost. *'Nexus:' Produces probes and is the place that all minerals and gas are dropped off at to be processed. Also produces the mothership.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-02. *'Null circuit:' This structure enables a robotics facility to produce colossiStarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-02. and contains upgrades for observers.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. *'Obelisk': Protoss support structure, formerly known as the dark pylon, Time Bomb is now known as the Temporal Rift and is cast by the High Templar. Plasma Surge is no longer in the multiplayer version of the game, but will still be in the editor. The Dark Pylon is now known as the Obelisk - primarily because it no longer cloaks units and no longer provides pylon power/supply. This change was mostly due to balance, since it is relatively easy to spam Dark Pylons everywhere and instantly have a Psi Storm recharge point to decimate incoming forces. Karune. 2009-06-08. Lack of EMP = more Archons? (post 11) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-09. with special abilities.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. *'Photon cannon:' A defensive structure with a ranged attack effective against ground and air units. *'Pylon': The protoss supply building; it produces a radius of energy that is a requisite for the placement of most other Protoss structures. *'Robotics facility:' Creates the warp prism, observer, and colossus. *'Stargate:'2007-06-22. Stargate. Blizzard Entertainment. Warps in the phoenix, void ray and carrier. *'Templar archives' Allows the high templar unit to be warped in. *'Twilight council:' Allows for the warping in of immortals. Removed from Multiplayer Units * Purifier: Formerly known as the soul hunter,and a nice piece done of the 'Purifier,' which was originally known to the community as the Soul Hunter: Karune. 2008-08-06. Firebat Transition Into the Marauder. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-06. the purifier was an infantry unit. Its attack was effective against biological units and buildings but was weak against mechanical units and robots; purifiers could gain power from draining biological units as well, firing one beam (originally) going up to three beams when fully powered up.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-07-19. Unit Training Camp Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-07-19. *'Reaver:' The reaver was originally supposed to make it into StarCraft II, but was cancelled before BlizzCon 2007.StarCraft Legacy Staff. 2007-08-09. BlizzCon 2007 First Protoss Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Its current fate is unresolved although Blizzard Entertainment is working on a replacement.Browder, Dustin (Cavez). 2007-09-12. Reaver Reaver drop related question. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-12. *'Tempest:' Originally set to replace the carrier, the original was brought back, due to "emotional connections with the original unit". *'Star relic:' Aerial spellcasting unit. * Twilight archon:Twilight Archon Blizzard Entertainment Accessed 2007-07-19. A large ground unit, swirling with blue energy and shooting short-ranged blasts of energy, very similar to the archon. * Stasis orb: Some of the abilities of this unit were moved to the nullifier.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Structures *'Observatory:' Unlocked observers.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-28. WWI 08 Coverage - Protoss Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-02. Observers no longer require anything more than a robotics facility to be built. *'Phase cannon:' A defensive building very similar to a photon cannon. It could move within the range of the warp matrix it was on. It is no longer in the game.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage- Protoss Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. *'War beacon:' Previously used to unlock the colossus.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. *'War shrine:' This structure used to research the zealot's Charge ability."Is the Zealot charge ability an upgrade as well?" "Yes, this ability is upgraded through the Protoss War Shrine." Karune. 2007-06-29. Starcraft 2 Q&A - Batch 4. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed2007-06-27. Terran ]] ]] Current Build Units * Banshee:'2007-08-23. Banshee. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-02. A cloak-capable gunship. * :2007-09-28. Battlecruiser. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-28. Each battlecruiser can be upgraded to have one of a few abilities.Karune. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. *Ghost:' Significantly more powerful and with different abilities than in StarCraft I.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-10-29. Terran Unit Information. ''StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-11-05. *'Hellion:' Formerly known as the Jackal, this fast vehicle is armed with a flamethrowerThe Jackal, now known as the Hellion, only has the flamethrower weapon. In previous versions, there was a railgun hover vehicle, but that will no longer be in multiplayer. The Hellion is currently one of the best units for "micro" since it is faster than all other units in its tier, and also does splash damage in the form of a line with the flamethrower. Think Firebat on wheels! Karune. 2008-09-23. Re: Karune: Question about the Jackal Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-23."Karune, if your reading this... Do units that move out of the Jackal's flame take less damage then units that stay in the flame for the entire duration of the flames existance? EX: A marine moves out of the flame and takes 10 damage total, but a marine that was in the flame for the entire duration of the flame, would it take more damage?" "Yes, units that move out of the flame will take less damage." Karune, Smurfz. 2008-06-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 40. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-11. suited for destroying masses of weaker units.Karune. 2008-02-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 31. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-26. *'Marauder:' The replacement for the firebat.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. Its attacks slow enemy units and deal high damage vs armored units.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. *' :'Marine. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-03. Will be able to upgrade hit points with a shield. *'Medivac dropship:' A dual-purpose unit combining the old dropship and the medic, it is capable of transporting ground units and healing infantry.Cavez. 2008-03-11. Medic is out currently, heal to Dropship? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-03-11. *'MULE:' A temporary unit summoned by an orbital command that harvests minerals for a limited time span.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. *'Raven:' Formerly known as the Nighthawk, Vulkan'As another update that you guys will get at BlizzCon, the Vulkans are now updated as the 'Nighthawks' in the BlizzCon build. They have updated art to reflect this as well. Those going to BlizzCon, make note of the cool new movement animations added to several Terran air units. Karune. 2008-10-08. New Lurker and Vulcan Art. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-08. and '''Nomad, this air unit creates smaller independent munitions.Speaking of the Nomad, it has actually gotten it's new art update, and a name update as well. It is now known as the Vulkan, and will be resigning down chaos at your expansions with its Auto Turrets. Karune. 2008-09-08. Ideas for NOMAD. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-08. *'Reaper:'Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Uses dual pistols, can jet pack up and down ledges and lay mines.Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. *'SCV:' Repair will be "autocast".Cavez (Browder, Dustin). 2007-07-25. Autocast Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum Accessed 2007-07-25. *' :' Can transform into a stationary 'siege cannon' mode, allowing it to strike targets at a greater range. *'Thor:'2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. This intimidating mechanical unit is named after the Norse god of thunder.Hellstrand, Patrik "Raistlin". 2007-07-17. SC2: Super Play reveals new Terran units GosuGamers. Accessed 2007-07-18. *'Viking:'Viking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. This terran vehicle can transform from a walking robot into a spacecraft.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. Raven-Created Units The Raven creates structures that have a use in combat. *'Auto-turret:' A defensive combat structure.Karune. 2007-11-13. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 21. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-14. Structures *'Armory'Shoemaker, Brad. 2007-08-03. BlizzCon 07: Starcraft II Hands-On -- The Terrans. GameSpot. Accessed 2007-09-22. *'Barracks' *'Bunker' *'Command center': Has the ability to carry up to five SCVsBuilding Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. and can upgrade to the powerfully armed planetary fortress or the orbital command. **'Orbital command':Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. This immobile upgrade to the command center increases its sight range, reveals troop movements through the fog of war, summons MULEs, and temporarily increases the supply generated by supply depots. **'Planetary fortress': This immobile upgrade of the command center greatly increases its power and grants it weapons to attack enemy ground units. *'Engineering bay' *'Factory' *'Fusion core': Formerly known as the anti-matter core'Fusion Core building? Is that the same as the space relay / anti-matter core building that is a requirement for battle cruisers? Yup, that's the one. Karune, Random_user07. 2009-04-03. the Terran Medivac. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-03. and the '''deep space relay, this structure allows production of and provides researches for them.GearvOsh. 2008-10-12. Updated Unit & Building Statistics. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-18. *'Ghost academy': This structure enables ghosts to be produced and provides researches for them.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Terran Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. In addition, it stores nuclear missiles for launch.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-07-16. StarCraft: Legacy Internal Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-17. *'Merc compound': This structure is required to produce reapers and upgrades marines. *'Missile turret:' The missile turret fires two missiles at a time instead of one, but the damage remains as the same in the original StarCraft.Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-15. *'Refinery' *'Sensor tower:' Can sense enemy units at very long range.Blizzard staff. Sensor Tower. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-02-10. *'Starport' *'Supply depot': The new supply depot can submerge, enabling troops to walk over it. It is smaller and can be made into an important part of terran base defenses, preventing enemy units from walking past them.Karune. 2007-09-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 13. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-14.This ability is called Lower/Raise. Add-Ons In StarCraft II, terran add-ons work quite differently. Only two add-ons have been described, the nuclear reactor and the tech lab. Instead of being specific to an associated structure, each add-on can be added to any barracks, factory or starport, granting a specific benefit. One structure may only have one add-on attached to it, so it cannot benefit from the reactor's bonus and the tech lab's bonus simultaneously.Mielke, James. 2007-07-27. Protoss for a Day. 1up.com Accessed 2007-07-28. *'Nuclear reactor:' Doubles the number of units produced from the building to which it is attached. (For instance, adding one to a barracks will enable it to create two marines at the same time.) *'Tech lab:' Enables the production of "higher tech" units. For instance, adding a tech lab to a barracks will allow it to produce marauders, while adding one to a factory will enable it to build . Removed from Multiplayer Units * Cobra: A fast hover vehicle equipped with an electrical attack that slows enemies.Karune. 2007-10-15. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 17. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-15. It has since been canceled.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) Keeping the thor as THE THOR!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-19. *'Firebat:' Firebats were much larger and tougher than they were in the original game. They were built from the factory.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. They have been removed from the current build to test the Marauder,Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. though they may return if the marauder does not make it into future builds.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. *'Predator': An air to air unit; it was canceled during development.Karune. 2007-11-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 20. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-05. *'Medic': Healing ability of this unit moved to medivac dropship. *'Mine drone': Built by the nomad. Has been replaced by spider mines. *'Spider mine'. Seemingly removed as of April 2009. *'Targeting drone:' Placed a target laser on a given unit. Units took 50% more damage while being targeted.The Targeting Drone is similar to the Auto Turret in the fact that it does not have a timed life. It currently costs 50 energy to deploy and has 120 hitpoints (all subject to balance of course). The Targeting Drone can target one unit at a time, and increases the damage that unit takes by 50%. You cannot have two drones targeting the same target. These drones are also flying, stealthed, and immobile. They may excellent perimeter defenses and can be coupled with Auto Turret raids to maximize the damage. Karune. 2008-10-16. Karune : Targeting Drone. Battle.net StarCraft General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-17. Canceled as of April 2009.There have been some changes to the Ghost since the last time everyone has seen it. The Ghost currently does 10 base damage and an additional 10 damage to light armored units as its normal attack with 6 range. The Ghost's snipe ability now does 60 damage, ignoring armor for 75 energy. It also has an EMP ability, in addition to it's cloak ability, which does 100 damage to shields and drains all energy of spell casters in that area of effect. The Ghost also no longer sees spellcasters in the fog of war. Many of these changes help make the Ghost a better support unit, used for strategic abilities and harassment of specialty units on the field. On top of all that, firing a nuke every now and then is pretty nice too since it does do 200 damage and an additional 300 damage towards all buildings. With the targeting drone currently removed from the Nighthawk, we'll have to wait to see if another unit takes it up as an ability. Karune. 2009-03-08. Karune: Questions about the ghost. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-08. Structures *'Munitions depot' *'Radar tower'StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-10-29. Terran Building Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-11-03. *'Shadow ops:'Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 2]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-16. Replaced by the merc compound as of April 2009.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. *'Star base': This permanently flying structure was an upgrade of the starport. It produced units despite flying and could "re-arm" nearby units (increasing their energy pool). It was featured at BlizzCon 2007 but has since been removed due to balancing issues observed at that event.Karune. 2007-09-28. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 15. StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-09-28. Zerg ]] Current Build Units *'Corruptor:' Attacks air units and "corrupts" them rather than destroying them. **'Corrupted units:' These stationary turrets can target enemy units and structures.Browder, Dustin and Shadowie. 2009-05-01. Fan Site Q&A #3 - SC2Pod. SC2pod. Accessed 2009-05-01. *'Drone'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. StarCraft II Zerg Unit List: All the monsters in the game so far. IGN. Accessed 2008-03-11. *'Hydralisk'This Is Game. 2008-03-09, Starcraft 2, New Zerg units revealed! (in Korean). This Is Game. Accessed 2008-03-09. **'Lurker' *'Infestor:' Can move while burrowed. *'Larva' *'Mutalisk'Karune. 2007-08-31. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 11. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-31. The main air unit of the zerg with high movement speed. **'Brood lord:' High hit point ground attacker which replaced the swarm guardian.Dustin Browder, Lipton, Karune. 2009-04-22. The Official STARFEEDER Starcraft 2 Q&A. Starfeeder. Accessed 2009-04-22. *'Overlord' **'Overseer:' An evolution of the overlord. Works as a detector, and is considerably faster than the overlord.Karune. 2008-04-24. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 36: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-24. ***'Changeling:' A spy created by the overseer.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. *'Queen:' The new queen is very different, being a powerful attacking ground dwelling support unit ideal for zerg defense. Multiple queens can be built.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 1]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-14. *'Roach:' Has a fast regeneration rate. *'Ultralisk:' Now has four scythes instead of two.2008-02-20. GDC08: Blizzard's approach to MMOs. WoW Insider. Accessed 2008-02-22. In addition, it can now burrow.2008-03-18. Zerg Reveal Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-21. *'Zergling' **'Baneling:' This green rolling unit is mutated from the zergling. It has a suicidal attack. Infestation Units *'Broodling': Produced from brood lord attacks. *'Infested marine:'2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Produced from the infestor. Structures *'Baneling nest' *'Creep tumor': This structure resembling an eyeball extends the creep, much like the creep colony in original StarCraft.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-03-11. Zerg - Units. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-14. *'Evolution chamber'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Extractor'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Hatchery'Rise. 2008-03-10. Behold The Culmination Of Your History. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-03-10. **'Lair' ***'Hive' *'Hydralisk den' **'Lurker den:' Formerly known as the deep warren,Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 4). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. this transformation of the hydralisk den enables hydralisks to transform into lurkers.Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *Infestation pit:' Enables creation of infestors.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. *'Nydus network'StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. ***'Nydus worm:' The new transport structure for the zerg, similar to the nydus canal.Dauntless. 2008-07-18. WWI 08 - Zerg Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-18. Produced from the nydus network.You need the Lair to build Nydus Network. You can mutate your drone into Nydus Network with 150 Mineral and 200 Vespene Gas. From your Nydus Network, you can summon multiple Nydus Worms at any place on the creep and each Nydus Worm cost 100 Mineral and 10 seconds build time. Units can enter a Nydus Worm or Nydus Network and exit through any other Nydus Worm or Nydus Network. Cydra. 2009-03-02. Questions about Nydus mechanics. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. *'Roach warren:' Unlocks roaches.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. *'Spawning pool'Onyett, Charles. 2008-03-10. Zerg Structure List. IGN. Accessed on 2008-11-03. *'Spine crawler:' A mobile creep-bound defensive structure that attacks ground units.Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. *'Spire' **'Greater spire' *'Spore crawler:' A mobile creep-bound anti-air defensive structure. *'Ultralisk cavern' Removed from Multiplayer Units *'Infested protoss': Produced from infested protoss buildings. This unit was removed from the latest build. *'Large Queen' **'Huge Queen' *'Morphalisk'Karune. 2008-07-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 41. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-07-16. Removed as of February 2009.Karune. 2009-02-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 49 (page 3). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-18. *'Swarm' They used to be created by swarm guardian attacks and destroyed structures. They have been replaced by broodlings. **'Swarm guardian' Similar to the original guardian, evolved from the mutalisk, but spawned broodlings when it struck.Yup, all Zerg buildings (not including defenses) when destroyed, will produce a handful of broodlings (which have a timed life). Any player plowing through a Zerg base should always remember to keep moving their units around to take the least amount of damage from these broodlings. Swarm Guardians still produce broodlings as well, when they strike a unit or building. Karune. 2008-09-25. Karune: Spawning Pool. Guardians & Broodlings. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-25. Replaced by the brood lord. Structures *'Infested protoss buildings': The ability to infest protoss structures has been removed from the latest build of StarCraft II. *'Infested terran buildings': The infestor had the ability to corrupt terran structures temporarily. These structures released infested marines.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p5. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 Infested marines are spawned directly from the infestor now. *'Shrieker:' This structure enhanced the range of the swarm clutch. It has since been canceled.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Zerg Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-21. *'Spore colony:' This structure defended against air attackers and could uproot from the ground, gaining mobility but reduced hit points.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. It was removed and replaced by the spore crawler. *'Sunken colony:' This structure defended against ground units and could uproot from the ground, gaining mobility but reduced hit points. It was replaced by the spine crawler. *'Swarm clutch:' When these eggs hatched, they disgorged attackers to defend the base. It has since been canceled.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-06-29. WWI 08 Coverage - Zerg Buildings. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-07-21. *The queen had the ability Swarm Infestation, which modifies other zerg structures to defend themselves temporarily.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10. Expansions StarCraft II is set to be released as a trilogy. With each installment, more units are expected to be released in a manner similar to the additional units added in StarCraft: Brood War.2008-13-10, BlizzCon Chris Sigaty StarCraft 2 Interview. IncGamers. Accessed on 2008-14-10 References Category:StarCraft II units